


A Marble Hornets fanfiction

by Greytail8573



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greytail8573/pseuds/Greytail8573
Summary: Maria was sure there was nothing in those woods, until her best friend got kidnapped by the notorious Slenderman~Amber is a dedicated proxy of Slenderman. she has been given the task of watching the girl that fled her master





	1. Prologue

“I hear it.” Lillith murmurs.  
“Sh-shut up!” Maria whispers. “I am NOT going to die tonight!”  
Lillith motions for her to keep quiet. Maria shifts her weight nervously. Her blond friend stood a few feet ahead of her, looking into the trees. Suddenly, a tentacle reaches out and snatches Lillith off her feet. The girl screams loudly and Maria whimpers.  
One of the trees moved and Maria realized now that it was him. It was,... the Slenderman.  
~  
Amber sits just outside the woods as a woman rushes out of the trees. She was much older than Amber, by at least 4-5 years. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes wide with terror. Amber smiled internally as she realized she’d seen this woman before. This same woman had gone in with another woman. That blond girl was gone.  
“Master, you’ve scared the living hell out of her.” she giggles softly. The woman runs off, fleeing from Amber’s master.  
Amber looks up at the tall figure that now stood beside her. The figure shakes his head and turns around. Amber brushes her red hair away from her face and looks back to the ground she had chosen to stare at.  
“Have a good meal!” Amber calls, pulling her mask down over her face.  
Stupid people here have no idea what goes on in these woods. Amber thinks to herself. No idea that in these very woods in the creature that will steal their children,....


	2. Maria POV

Maria sat in her apartment, in a corner of her room. She draws her knees up to her chest.  
Lillith us gone, and it’s my fault. Maria thinks silently. I didn’t help her.  
A knock causes her to jump. She stands and walks over to her front door and opens it. Outside her door stood an old friend of hers. Alex looked tense.  
“Have you seen Amy lately?” He asks.  
Maria looks around and picks up a notepad. She scribbles down a message and hands the pad to Alex. ‘No. Should I have?’  
“Damn.” Alex curses. “Never mind.”  
Maria grabs his wrist and points to the notepad that was still in his hand.  
“Shit, sorry.” He hands it to her and walks off.  
Maria watches him until he disappears down the stairs. She then closed the door and leans against it.  
Why couldn't I bring myself to speak? She wonders. It's just Alex,...  
But, she realized, he was acting similar to the way he was towards the end of the Marble Hornets filming. Is he permanently acting like that now? But he used to be so sweet,...


End file.
